


Mr. Manager Man

by sloganeer



Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric has health insurance now, and a car Vince can be seen in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Manager Man

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 hiatus fic.

Vince is an artist, which means that the blowjob behind craft services isn't a blowjob, but an acting exercise. He's been in a mood since they landed, and feeds Eric some line about "trust issues" and "actor-director confidentiality". Vince is an artist, but Eric's an artist's manager, and he doesn't fall for that bullshit. For some reason, Vince thinks 'manager' means 'fuckhead'.

Eric's been in a mood, too. He's been finding errands and excuses to stay off set, even though Shauna and Ari keep calling for updates. Shauna's still afraid Vince might get pushed to his knees. Eric knows she's got a plan B hidden in her Fendi bag, and hey, The Advocate's already guaranteed them the cover.

Ari keeps threatening to fly out, and when he's really pissed at Eric, he threatens to move his whole agency to New York and bring Emily, too.

"I'll rep the off-Broadway dicks and Rockettes understudies. I don't know why you don't believe me, Mr. Manager Man."

Eric makes up a story about an apple box, and throws in a few of the details of Drama's latest extra encounter that he didn't want in his head anyway. Ari eats that kind of shit with a knife and fork, but Eric can't keep this up.

Vince isn't on his apple box when Eric gets to the set. His phone starts ringing, so that explains that. It'll be Turtle, not Vince, but the artist will be in the passenger seat, steering the conversation. It's just after four, which means they'll be driving back from lunch. They will be high, Vince will be drunk, and, judging by that look in Billy's eyes as he stalks over to Eric, by the time the three retards show up, they will be very late.

Billy doesn't like Eric very much, and it's almost reason enough to take some of that money Vince is paying him to manage, buy a suit and a Palm, and stand over the director's shoulder. Almost.

Eric takes it out on Vince instead, which isn't fair, really, not now. Now that he has health insurance and a car Vince can be seen in.

When the boys make it back to the set, Turtle is definitely high, and Vince is drunk, but it's that nice kind of drunk that Vince does well, even though his father never could. It's the kind of drunk that makes him happy, and has him all over Eric, even though they're still officially fighting.

Eric shakes him off, pulls up an apple box, and takes the newly lit joint from Turtle's fingers. Vince is Billy's problem now.

Maybe Vince didn't know that they were fighting, or maybe he's still a little high, because later that night, when Eric walks though the door of the adjoining rooms, Vince isn't surprised at all.


End file.
